Kids
by isbelld
Summary: The Mauraders had kids. Harry Potter, Sierra Black, Rosie Lupin, and Linus Pettigrew. This is their story.
1. trailer

**Trailer**

"I am always alone."

"Then met me help you with that!"

 _Noah Shnapp_ "Come on then!"

 _Millie Bobby Brown:_ "I am pretty sure this is _not_ a good idea!"

 _Jacob Trembly:_ "Since when were _you_ the goodie too-shoes?"

And Introducing:

 _Ally Isbell:_ "Bloody hell, Rosie, calm down!"

 **KIDS**


	2. 1 Meet Harry, Sierra, Rosie, and Linus

**Harry Potter POV** Once again I have ended up in the damn principal's office, because of my shitface cousin, Dudley. He _accidently_ tripped on my ankle and then I _silently laughed_. Dudley then told on me, like a wimp, and look at me now.

I am in the office, and I see three people that are in my grade. One is a girl with black hair, fair skin, blue eyes. She is picking at her nails, waiting to be called in. Next there is another girl with reddish hair, blue eyes, fair skin. She is reading a book. Finally there is a chubby boy, who looks like a rat with blonde hair.

"Harry Potter, Sierra Black, Rosie Lupin, and Linus Pettigrew," says one of the office ladies. First the black haired girl stands up, so that must be Sierra, then the reddish haired girl stands up, so that is Rosie, and then rat-face stands up, so that is Linus. I follow them into the principal's office, wondering were I know these children from.

 **Sierra Black POV** When I end up in the principal's office, my best friend, Rosie doesn't usually come with me. So it was a shock that she got called with me. Rosie and I have been friends since preschool.

"What did _I_ do?" Rosie asked me as we were walking to the principal's office.

"They probably think that you are my accomplice," I said.

When we got into the office, there is a boy with dark black hair and green eyes. Plus, he has glasses and has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. There is another boy, who looks like a rat. He is chubby and has blue eyes.

Rosie pulls out a book from her backpack. It looks like it has 800 pages. Rosie shrugs when she sees me staring at her book. "Light reading," she says, smiling. I shrug, and start picking at my nails, until the secretaries call my name, Rosie's, some guy named Harry Potter, who is Lightning-Face, and Linus Pettigrew, who is Rat-Face. We stand up and go into the principal's office.

 **Rosie Lupin POV** When my name gets called along with Sierra's to go to the office, I know something is wrong. I _never_ get in trouble. I am a straight A student, the teachers never yell at me. So why am I being called to the principal's office?

I sit down with Sierra, and grab the most recent book I checked out from the libary, _The Pillars of Earth_ by Ken Follet and when Sierra looks at me strangely, I reply with "Light reading." She then picks at her nails.

I look around at the room and see two boys. One has jet black hair and green eyes with glasses. The other boy is chubby and blonde with blue eyes.

The secretary calls names. The four of us stand up. The boy who I noticed first is named Harry and the other boy is named Linus. We all go into the principal's office.

 **Linus Pettigrew POV** Like always I get called to the principal's office. I do not care when I get home I get slapped by my mother and step-father. I do not care if I get sent to my room with no dinner, I'm fat enough. I do not care if my step-father decides to yell curse words at me and call me useless. I am useless. I am nothing.

I pay no attention to the other people in the office. I have seen them in the halls. There are two girls who always hang out, and a boy who gets bullied a lot. I did not know the names that belonged to those faces until the one of the office people says our names. The boy is named Harry Potter, the red haired girl is named Rosie Lupin, and the other girl is named Sierra Black. I slowly walk into the principal's office, not knowing what is about to happen.

 **Author's Note. Alright, peoples! Any questions? Tell me! Any problems? Tell me that too! Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be from the narrators POV. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 The Principal's Office

**Chapter 2.** Sierra, Rosie, Harry, and Linus walked into the principal's office.

"Black, Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew. Where are your parents?" the principal asked.

"My father is in jail," Sierra said.

"My father is homless," Rosie said.

"My parents are dead," Harry asked.

"My dad died a hero," said Linus.

"Thank you. Leave!" said the principal.

The four talked in the hallway.

"I'm always alone," said Harry, looking down at the floor.

"Then let me help you with that. I'm Sierra Black!" Sierra said.

"And my name is Rosie Lupin. Pleased to make your aquantence!" Rosie said.

"I'm Linus Pettigrew," Linus said.

Harry was shocked. During recess, they hung out. During lunch, they hung out. Even when they walked home, they hung out. After that fateful day, Harry Potter, Sierra Black, Rosie Lupin, and Linus Pettigrew were best friends.


	4. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Letter

**Kids Chapter 3. Hogwarts Letter.** Harry walked around the Dursleys' house. He was all alone, because it was Dudley's birthday. He checked the mail and saw a letter... _for him?_ He checked outside, and saw the Dursleys' car pull into the driveway. He slipped the letter into the cuboard under the stairs, and when Uncle Vernon walked in, he handed him the other letters.

 **-0-**

Sierra wandered around the orphanage, and saw Headmisteress Cora walk up to her. Headmistress Cora handed Sierra a letter, and walked away from Sierra. Sierra tore open the letter, and read it very quickly. After she finished, she was shocked. Getting away from the orphanage? Even if it was a prank, she _had_ to know if Harry, Linus, and Rosie got one to, so she snuck out of the orphanage, and ran to Privet Drive, where Rosie and Harry were.

 **-0-**

Rosie smiled as Mrs. Figg poured some tea into a tea cup. She was delivered there as a baby. Rosie stood up to get the mail, and gave it to Arabella without a glance at it. Mrs. Figg started to scream of happiness, and handed the letter to Rosie, smiling. Rosie read it, and began thinking it was fake, until there was a knock on the door.

 **-0-**

Linus stood up and got the mail, hoping that his mother and step-father didn't discipline him. He looked through it, and saw a letter for _him!_ Linus stuffed it in his pants and handed the rest of the mail to his mother. Her mother asked if there was any other mail, and Linus lied and said no, and walked off to his room, read the letter, walked out of his room, and told his mother he was going to the library, and went to Rosie's house.

 **Hi!! I hope you like chapter 3! Please follow and favorite! --Isbelld**


End file.
